Tainted
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: After a curse is placed Kagome must fight for her life and the lives of her friends. She is forced to fight against a friend. Can she stop them without anyone dying?


I wrote this under insperation given to me by ~**AnimeNanashi**'s _Kagome - Kikyo Standoff_ on Deviantart. The image spurred me to write this ^_^. Not my best work, but I like. And my first item posted here that has absolutely no OCs.

* * *

><p>Kagome ignored the ripping feeling in her side. She focused on the youki energy and miko energy ahead of her. She focused on dodging oncoming demons and on not tripping over fallen branches and rocks. Kagome pulled the string of her bow back and let her scared arrow fly and destroy the oncoming demons.<p>

When Kagome came to the clearing, her body froze. InuYasha had been pushed into his demon transformation and was attacking Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Kikyo, who had been consumed by dark magic, was attacking Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't stop to think of the reasoning the demon lord had to fight the now evil priestess. As soon as she had feeling in her arms, the young miko strung another arrow.

"Please," Kagome pleaded to her bow as she took aim, "hit the mark."

Kagome's arrow flew through the field and hit Kikyo in the shoulder. The tainted priestess turned her attention to the young girl and strung her own arrow. Kagome took off towards the right, towards Sesshomaru. Kagome felt Kikyo's dark purple tainted arrow fly towards her head and ducked into a roll.

Kagome got on one knee as she shot another arrow at her previous incarnation. This one missed as Kikyo ran off towards InuYasha, on the left side of the field. Kagome rushed to her feet as she strung another arrow. Once she was standing she ran almost backwards as she headed towards Sesshomaru.

The demon lord met her halfway and destroyed a small demon that was coming in through her blind spot. Kagome nodded her thanks as she looked over to her weak and severely injured friends. Kagome quickly put up a small but strong barrier around her friends. They would need time to heal.

"Can you deal with InuYasha, without killing him?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai raised one silver brow at her. "I'll take care of Kikyo then."

Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around Kagome's small waist and leapt out of the way of Kikyo's tainted arrows. Once he and Kagome were in relative safety, he charged at his half-brother. Kagome took aim at the tainted priestess as Kikyo strung a new arrow. Before Kikyo had a chance Kagome fired and took off running.

Kikyo's arrow flew off target as Kagome's arrow hit her in her already injured shoulder. Kagome had already strung another arrow as she was running and shot at Kikyo as she started to string her own.

The pattern continued between the two priestesses. Kagome would run around and shoot just as Kikyo strung her arrow. Kagome's arrow would hit just as Kikyo released hers, sending the arrow away from Kagome. The pattern was seemingly endless.

The two demon half-brothers fought with their claws off to the side of the fighting priestesses. They would dodge the occasional stray arrow, always tainted purple, before going back to their fight. Sesshomaru refused to draw Bakusaiga on his rage-driven half-brother. He had agreed not to kill the half demon.

Kagome stopped running when Kikyo drew her last arrow. Sesshomaru punched InuYasha hard enough to knock him into Kagome's barrier, and hard enough to knock the half demon out. Kagome took aim at the darkest point in Kikyo's spirit. She knew she only had one chance to free Kikyo from the curse that was on her.

Kikyo smirked evilly and let her arrow fly. Kagome prayed as she let her arrow go not a second after Kikyo. The two sacred arrows flew towards each other, one bright pink and the other dark purple. As the arrows closed in on each other, their paths started to curve. The arrows curved around each other twice before speeding towards their victims.

Kagome lost sight of her arrow as the purple of Kikyo's arrow blinded her. Kagome gasped as the tainted arrow struck her left shoulder. The curving of the arrows had changed their aim. Kagome looked over to see Kikyo's body on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her chest.

"Someone, check her pulse," Kagome whispered as she fell to the ground, the arrow in her should disintegrating.


End file.
